The Best Present to Give
by Lady Celestria
Summary: A little Christmas present for my followers. Hawke holds Christmas at her estate, but what presents are in store for her this year? Rated M for sex scene. FenrisxF.Hawke pairing with a surprise pairing at the end (MuscialRain's idea!)
1. Preperations

**This is my little gift to all my fans out there who have supported me for my first fanfic so far 'Last of the Line'**

**The Hawke in that story is the same as the one featured in this story, so here's a quick overview of her: mage, curvacious, emerald-green eyes and deep red hair. Her personality will surely come through in the story.**

**Happy Holidays. :) **

The Hawke estate was abuzz with festive cheer. Orana and Hawke were busy in the kitchen whilst Bodahn and Sandal put up decorations, preparing the grand feast for tonight where all of Hawke's companions would be invited for one special festival that Hawke both loved, and loathed every year.

The Gift-Giving Festival.

Hawke had started to love the festival since she could actually give gifts to her friends. She never had any friends until she came to Kirkwall all those years ago, since they were constantly on the run because of Bethany, her Father and herself. This year, everything will be different for her.

But it also meant gifts from _specific _people would embarrass her, mainly Isabella and Varric.

Last year, when Hawke's mother was still alive, she received a rather large sex toy from the pirate queen. Leandra had almost fainted at the sight and Hawke scowled at Isabella as the entire group started roaring with laughter, even the usual broody elf joined in with the merriment. Then Varric gave Hawke a book (he had written himself) on the 'Sensual Adventures of Mistress Hawke', which was about her sexual adventures with a certain Tevintar elf. Leandra this time, did faint and Bodahn had to assist her back to her quarters, leaving a rather angry and embarrassed Hawke at the table.

Despite all the commotion the book caused last year, Hawke _did _read it in the end, which gave her _many _nights of pleasurable reading. She would have to thank the dwarf this year with her gift, who she knew he would adore.

"Mistress, you need to get ready for your guests, they will arrive soon," Orana eventually spoke, exhausted and heated from the warm air of the kitchen, which was filled with the aroma of cake and many sweet treats they had been preparing.

"Please Orana, call me Hawke," she smiled at the elf, wiping flour off her own forehead.

"I'm so sorry…Hawke. I shall run you a bath immediately."

Orana started to scurry off before Hawke stopped her in her tracks, slipping some coin into the elf's hand. Orana's eyes widened in shock, and confusion.

"This is for all the extra work you've done for me today, have the rest of the day off," Hawke turned to leave the kitchen before turning back to the puzzled elf, smiling her best smile and her emerald-green eyes sparkled, "And your present is on your bed."

"T-Thankyou, Mistress," Orana quickly finished preparing the feast for tonight and started to plate it up.

Hawke chuckled as she left the kitchen, her clothes sticky from the heat of the kitchen, which caused her to sweat more than usual. Her eyes peered around the room. Sandal had done an amazing job with the decorations and organising the presents already at the estate, in a small pile in the corner of the room. Smiling, Hawke made her way up to her room and prepared herself a bath.

The warm water soothed her aching muscles after a hard week's work, scrubbing away the flour and sweat in her hair and skin. She praised Sandal's enchantment of the bath tub that allowed the water to stay at just the right temperature for her. Dipping her head under the water, Hawke felt a presence in the room and immediately sat upright; fireballs appeared in her hands as she glanced around to see the threat.

No one was there.

Shrugging, Hawke got out of the tub and started to dry herself off before wrapping the towel around herself and entered her bedroom in order to get ready into a dress Isabella had so kindly lent her to seduce a certain elf she had in mind:

"Fenris…" she sighed as her thumb rubbed the deep violet fabric of the dress.

Even just saying his name made her heart skip a beat and her cheeks blush. She was in love with Fenris, and she waited for him to return those very same feelings to her. Despite killing Danarius and Hadriana, Fenris was still unsure on his freedom and Hawke knew it. But no matter his decision, Hawke loved him and that would never change. Her heart was his. She was not willing to give it to anyone else but him.

She just hoped tonight (with the help of the dress) that she will be his, and he will be hers.

Sliding on the short, deep violet dress, Hawke glared into the mirror at her reflection: her milky white skin completely contrasted with the dress. The cut of the dress ended just above her knees and her knee high black boots complimented the look, the v-neck had left just the perfect amount of her bountiful chest showing that it still left plenty for the imagination.

_Maker this better work, Isabella_ she thought to herself as she tied up the black corset of the dress.

A knock at the door snapped Hawke back into reality.

"Come in."

"Messere Hawke, guests have started to arrive, Master Carver and Messere Fenris I believe," Bodahn declared and at the mention of her brother's name, Hawke was already out the door and stood at the top of the stairs.

Carver and Fenris were putting their presents on the pile, but Fenris tucked one of his presents in the pouch beside the little Amell crest on his belt, which made Hawke smile every time she caught him cradling it.

"Sister! Happy-"

Before he could say anything, Hawke had slid down the staircase and pounced on her little brother, knocking him to the floor as she hugged him tightly.

"Carver!"

"Maker's breath, get off you fool," Carver laughed as he pushed his sister off him playfully before holding her close.

"I missed you, Carver," Hawke looked up at her brother, eyes as wide as a small child seeing their father after he had arrived from a long trip.

"I missed you too, Sister."

Fenris cleared his throat, "Now why don't you greet me whenever I visit your home then, Hawke?" his eyebrow raised and a small smile tugged at the side of his lips, making Hawke blush brightly before she smiled mischievously.

"Oh I would give you more than that, my dear elf," She teased, making Fenris' ears blush as she knew what was going through his mind.

"Please save this for later Sister, where are the others?"

"Right behind you, Junior!" Varric appeared at the doorway with Isabella, Anders and Merrill, all with armfuls of presents.

Isabella gave Hawke a kiss on the cheek, causing Fenris to snarl.

"You will _love _my present this year, Hawke," Isabella purred as everyone started to take their places at the table, already helping themselves to the wine and ale casks that Bodahn and Hawke had fetched from the cellar.

Aveline and Donnic arrived several moments later, apologising for their delayed entrance. There was trouble in the Keep which needed to be sorted out as soon as possible.

Hawke sighed before joining her companions at the head of the table, the food Orana and herself had prepared earlier was sprawled out on the table. Fenris' eyes lit up as soon as he saw the sweetrolls and chocolate cupcakes before piling most of them onto his plate, his eyes alight like a small child.

Everyone chuckled as the elf began to stuff his face with the sugary goodness, but as he noticed everyone staring at him, his cheeks blushed bright red and turned to Hawke, the look of pure innocence in her eyes. She smiled at him and allowed him to keep eating.

"Messere, me and Sandal will take our meal in our chambers, thank you for cooking such a wonderful meal," Bodahn bowed to Hawke.

"You're presents are on your beds, Bodahn, and thank you Sandal for the decorations!" Hawke beamed.

"I like the pretty lady," Sandal clapped his hands before running to his room.


	2. Gifts aren't for Everyone

After much merriment and food cleared away by Bodahn, Orana and Hawke herself, it was time to open their presents. Hawke insisted that she would open hers last, just so she can see the joy on her friend's faces at the gifts she gave them, since she thought very thoroughly over each and every one of them.

Carver opened his gifts first: a mabari pendant from Varric, a Chantry symbol from Sebastian, a book titled: "The Grey Warden's Griffons" from Anders, a voucher for a free-night at the Blooming Rose from Isabella, a small halla carving from Merrill, a small dagger like Hawke's from Fenris, a bottle of Orlais wine from Aveline and Donnic. Finally, Carver reached the extremely large package from Hawke.

"Open it, Brother," Hawke's eyes were wide as dinner plates, glistening with excitement and hope.

Carver's eyes widened as he ripped off the paper and string, revealing an almighty greatsword forged from the finest blue steel that money could buy. It was obvious this was custom made. The Warden's hand slid over the intricate carvings that were obviously of Fereldan origin.

"Sister this is…thank you, everyone. For the gifts I mean," Carver smiled the first genuine smile Hawke had seen from her brother.

One by one, her friends opened their presents:

Sebastian received many new sets of arrows for his grandfather's bow from Varric, Carver and Fenris, a book on Andraste from Isabella (Maker knows what _that _will be about), a book on "Mages in the Circle" as a friendly reminded from Anders, a new hunting cloak from Aveline and Donnic, a fruit cake from Merrill (which he will give to the orphans at the Chantry), and finally, a brand new pair of expensive gloves that were specifically for archery from Hawke. The Chantry brother thanked all his friends before excusing himself to leave since he had to attend the festival at the Chantry, he murmured something into Fenris' ear and the elf nodded. Hawke frowned, trying to figure out what they were planning.

Now it was Isabella's turn. Contraceptive potions from Anders, _Maker she was going to kill him later_. A new set of Rivaini daggers from Varric, the largest he could find which brought a smile across the pirate's face. She also received a bottle of wine from Aveline and Donnic from Orlais, but this was the strongest wine that was able to be produced over there.

"Trying to say something, Fenris?" Isabella snickered as Fenris' gift turned out to be a book on 'Karma Sutra'.

Fenris smiled smugly, "I just thought you could improve your performance for Carver."

Isabella laughed heartily whilst Carver's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. Their one night at the Blooming Rose together all those years ago still burnt images into Carver's mind, even though Isabella had done most of the work and he had been with Peaches before her, Carver still had quite strong feelings for the Rivaini pirate.

"Quiet, elf," Carver snapped.

"Alright children stop fighting now," Hawke giggled, "Anders, open your presents."

"Anything for you, Hawke," Anders smiled, squeezing Hawke's shoulder before going to his pile of presents.

A book on Kirkwall law (a friendly reminder from Aveline and Donnic), several rare herbs from Merrill, Carver and Sebastian, a book on the 'Magisters of Tevinter' from Fenris, and finally, he came to Hawke's present; it was a small painting of a cat that look a lot like Ser Pounce-A-Lot. Anders squealed, like a girl, in delight and flung his arms around the startled mage.

"Thank you so much, Hawke!"

Hawke giggled, patting her best friend's back before gently pushing him away.

Merrill was next to open her presents: various elven tomes of magic from Anders, Carver and Fenris, a new flowerpot and daisy seeds from Isabella, a halla hair blanket from Aveline and Donnic, a new neck scarf from Sebastian, and Hawke gave Merrill a shard of the eluvian that she had so longed for to finish the mirror. A few scowls came from the group but Merrill thanked Hawke in her usual, blubbering manner. But then her face saddened.

"Varric, have you forgotten about my present?" Merrill turned to the dwarf teary eyed, Varric's cheeks blushed bright red and he rubbed the back of his neck to try and ease his nerves.

"I'll give it to you later, Daisy. When I take you home, alright?" Varric said with a smile, reassuring Merrill as her frown turned into a beaming smile.

"Ooh I like surprises!"

Varric chuckled nervously before starting on his pile of presents:

Crossbow bolts from Anders and Sebastian, a bottle of _real _dwarven ale from Isabella, several bottles of ink from Aveline and Donnic, and a brand new journal from Fenris, a ball of twine from Merrill, to replace the one she had borrowed from him, which put a huge smile on the dwarf's face. Hawke's present was a silver-tipped quill with a deep red feather protruding from the quill tip.

"Hawke this is simply beautiful, I've needed a new quill for ages, thank you."

Hawke smile and reached to hug her dwarven friend, who laughed and patted her back.

"Now enough of the lovey-dovey stuff, Hawke, you'll make me cry. Now it seems that its Aveline and Donnic's turn now, correct?" Varric snickered and winked at Isabella, who giggled as the pirate gave the Captain and her Guardsman their presents. Aveline's eyebrow rose before frowning as she and Donnic opened their shared presents:

A new whetstone from Fenris, bottles of wine from Carver and Sebastian, a tome on fighting against mages from Anders, a fruit cake from Merrill, and then it came to Varric and Isabella's shared present for the couple…

"Oh my…" Donnic gasped as Aveline's face slowly reddened with anger and embarrassment.

Varric and Isabella had bought the newlyweds a set of new _toys _for the bedroom, complete with two books: one on "Roleplaying for Beginners" and the other on "How to Spicen Up Your Sex Life".

"Dwarf…Slattern…" Aveline's voice was trembling with anger as she glared daggers at the two rouges, rolling on the floor laughing with tears in their eyes.

"We should go home, thank you for the presents everyone," Donnic grabbed his wife by the arm before she could break Isabella and Varric's legs.

"Hold on!" Hawke cried out and gave the distressed Donnic a small parcel before whispering something in his ear and the guardsman nodded and escorted his raging wife from the estate.

Hawke turned to the dwarf and the pirate who were still rolling on the floor laughing, even the rest of the group were smirking and giggling with the two rogues, a look of sincerity across her face.

"That was simply _cruel_ you two, but by the Maker it was brilliant!" Hawke burst into laughing, joining in with her companions.

After the laughter died down, it was Fenris' turn to open his presents. He was still adjusting to the idea of giving gifts to his friends, since slaves were not allowed presents _or _friends, and it was Hawke who made all this possible for him. Ever since meeting her, Hawke had chipped away at the stone wall he kept around his heart until it was all but completely destroyed. He now counted Carver and Sebastian as his closest allies, as well as Hawke of course. But Fenris _loved _Hawke, and he hoped she still felt the same way after that one night…

"Fenris?" Hawke's voice sang through his soul as it brought him back into reality.

"Oh? Sorry," Fenris simply said before Hawke thrusted presents into his arms, her eyes glittering with excitement and compassion. He knew she had something planned for him.

One by one, Fenris opened his gifts from the others:

A bottle of agreggio pavali from Carver, a new whetstone from Sebastian, a chocolate cake from Merrill, a 'Free Night at the Blooming Rose' card from Isabella, several small story books from Varric, a box of chocolate chip cookies from Aveline and Donnic. But no present from Hawke.

"Hawke?" Fenris looked to the side of him to where Hawke was sitting right beside him, a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, I thought I had forgotten someone this year…sorry Fenris," Hawke pouted and looked away from the elf.

Fenris felt his heart break in two. How could she forget him? He had gotten her an amazing present that he _knew_ would love. Tears sprang in his eyes and Hawke instantly noticed them and presented Fenris with a small, black box.

"Happy Gifts-Giving Festival, Fenris," Hawke smiled before kissing him gently on the cheek, making the elf blush furiously before opening the gift, tearing away the paper.

A polished wolf's fang was attached to a small silver chain. Fenris's eyes widened as his gauntleted finger gently stroked the fang, his eyes widened in shock as he looked at Hawke then back at the pendant.

"You're welcome, Fenris."

"Hawke I…"

Hawke leaned into Fenris slightly and whispered into his ear something he thought he would never hear:

"Join me after everyone else has gone, then I'll give you your _real _present."

Fenris felt a lump appear in his throat as he tried gulped before looking into Hawke's eyes with desire and passion. He had waited too long for this and he wanted her _now._

A cough from Anders' direction snapped Fenris and Hawke out of their little world, causing Fenris to growl at him.

"Hawke still needs to open her presents," Anders snapped at the elf.

"Come now children, no need to fight now," Varric cooed, laughing nervously at Anders and Fenris.

"Oh you guys didn't need to-"

"Well we have, so shut up and open your presents," Isabella laughed as Hawke sat down in front of the fireplace, her legs tucked to the side of her, as Merrill and Sebastian lay the presents by her feet.

Hawke firstly opened her present from Sebastian: it was a deep purple silken scarf with her family crest emblazoned in gold at the ends. It was far too regal for Hawke's taste, but she thanked the archer gratefully.

The next present was from Isabella. Hawke closed her eyes as she tore off the paper, hoping it wasn't something as embarrassing as last year. She opened her eyes and they widened in embarrassment. In her hands were a pair of silky, black lacy underwear with matching breast band, which were literally see-through.

"Isabella-"

"Don't need to thank me Hawke, you'll certainly get Broody in bed if you wear them tonight," Isabella snickered, making Hawke blush brightly, almost matching the colour of her hair.

Fenris, on the other hand, had a small smile which was tugging at the ends of his lips. Hawke looked _amazing _tonight. Her legs were not fully exposed but _those _legs he had been in-between those few years ago beckoned for his touch again, his teasing and his length pounding deep into her. The elf bit his bottom lip as he tried to shake away those thoughts before they got the better of him.

"Distracted, Fenris?" Anders said smugly, a huge grin on his face to mask his disgust for the way the elf was glaring at Hawke.

"It is none of your business, mage. What extra gift I'll be getting from _Hawke _tonight is certainly much better than what _you'll _be receiving from the Blooming Rose."

Anders' eyes flashed blue for a moment as he felt Justice come through, but he suddenly stopped himself.

_No, this would ruin Hawke's day. Don't let that elf get to you Anders. Come on, you're better than this._

Whilst the two were arguing and glaring at each other, Hawke had opened Carver's and Varric's presents: the latest story of Hawke's adventures with her dealings with the Qunari. But Caver's present caused tears to pour down her soft cheeks; Carver had manage to recover the family portrait they had commissioned whilst being in Fereldan by a travelling painter.

Hawke was about sixteen at the time this was being painted, Bethany and Carver were seventeen. Their father stood behind his children with his arm around their mother's waist. By her father's deep red hair, piercing green eyes and brilliant smile, it was obvious who Hawke took after in the family, whilst the twins were the spitting image of their mother.

Everyone crowded around Hawke to see the family portrait, Isabella giggled about how young and innocent they all looked.

"Your father was quite the looker, Hawke," Isabella cooed, licking her lips as she saw Malcolm Hawke in the painting.

"Now you see where I get my stunning good looks from," Hawke smiled at the pirate, tears still pouring down her face and she looked back down at the painting.

Fenris', now un-gauntleted hand, gently wiped away her tears, making Hawke smile as she gently rubbed her cheek into his hand, causing Fenris to smile affectionately at her and Anders to scowl at the elf's romantic gesture.

"Thank you, Carver. So much," Hawke gave Fenris the painting before flinging her arms around her little brother, who was taken aback by his sister's embrace.

"It's fine sister, I made sure no Blight could get to the picture and had it sent to our cousin in the tower, where the templars kept it safe, and since I became a Grey Warden, they allowed me to take it back," Carver smiled.

"Surely they would have just destroyed the item? And especially since what happened in that tower-" Anders started to say before Carver butted in.

"I made sure Irving had it securely locked, he owed our family a favour in the first place," Carver explained.

Hawke gently laid the painting beside her before opening Merrill's present, which turned out to be a hooded cloak made out of halla hair which had been dyed a deep purple colour, trimmed with the natural white of the halla hair. It seemed that her companions knew her favourite colour by now. She thanked the stuttering elf who tried to explain something about it not being as good as the present Hawke had given her.

It was now Anders' turn to give Hawke his present, which was a small, hawk-shaped silver brooch. Hawke smiled as she realised that the eyes of the mini-hawk were two small diamonds. The brooch would go perfect with the cloak that Merrill brought her.

"Thank you, Anders. It's beautiful," Hawke smile as she gave Anders a friendly hug.

"It's perfectly alright, Hawke. I'm sorry I couldn't get anything better, you _deserve _better."

Hawke just smiled at her best friend before turning to Fenris. She had not received a present from her handsome elf yet. She knew he had hidden something in her pocket, put he presented her with a slightly larger gift than what he had placed in his pocket.

"You will like this Hawke, I assure you," Fenris smiled at the bemused Hawke and she carefully undid the ribbon around the parcel before tearing off the paper carefully. Hawke gasped as her eyes widened in surprise.

In the box, a brand new mage's belt lay in folds of careful velvet. Hawke took out the black leather belt, soft fur lined around the edge of the belt and a large, silver belt buckle with the Amell crest carved into it in ruby held the belt in place around Hawke's waist. Several brown leather pouches were attached to the belt for the little things Fenris knew she collected during their travels; shells, flowers, herbs. Little, childish things that Fenris found adorable, even though the rest of their group found it frustrating when Hawke ran off or stopped to look at a shell on the Wounded Coast.

"Fenris I-"

Before Hawke could speak, Fenris' lips crashed against Hawke's in a sense of desperation and pure passion. Hawke wrapped her arms around her elf and he pulled her into his embrace. The kiss was long and passionate, their tongues intertwined with each other's as the finally pulled apart after realising they were still in company.

"I guess we'll be leaving you two love birds to…whatever, see you around Hawke," Varric waved goodbye and took Merrill with him, so that he could escort her home.

Anders nodded to Hawke and left with Sebastian who hugged Hawke and thanked her kindly before leaving with the mage.

Isabella on the other hand, begged to join in the fun:

"Please Hawke, it will be fun."

"Go home Isabella, Fenris is not one to share, as you very well know."

Fenris growled at the two women and Isabella laughed.

"Fine, I'll just find my fun somewhere else."

"I'll join you, in fact," Carver quickly added as he and Isabella linked arms, Isabella already teasing Carver.

And with that, Isabella left with Carver as they made their way to the Blooming Rose, leaving Fenris and Hawke alone.


	3. Hawke's Gift to her Wolf

**Okay, this is my first time writing smut so please comment on how you found it! XD**

**Oh and as usual, fluff is involved. I love Fenris fluff. :P**

* * *

Everyone had left Hawke's estate by the time Bodahn, Orana and Sandal had retired for the evening, but one person remained with Hawke as searched for a place for her family portrait.

Fenris was slumped in one of the chairs at the table, reading one of the stories that Varric had given him.

Ever since Hawke taught him to read, Fenris spent many evenings reading the books that piqued his interest off the bookshelves in the mansion. Although most of them were on magic, a few of them were on the history of Thedas, or about elves.

Hawke smiled as she looked over at the elf, who had his brow frowning in concentration as he mouthed the words as he read the book on the Hero of Fereldan, his un-gauntleted hands flicking over the page with such care, his forefinger sliding across the page slowly as he read word after word.

After finding the perfect place for her family portrait which was right above her desk full of un-opened letters in the main hall, she smiled impishly as she snuck up behind the concentrating elf before wrapping her arms gently around him, nuzzling her nose into her neck as she breathed in his musky scent of metal, healthy male sweat and mint, which she guessed came from the lyrium.

"Hawke…"

"Fenris?" the mage giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Fenris placed the book carefully on the table in front of him before standing up to face Hawke, his body close to hers and their lips almost touching. She could feel his gentle breathing on her cheek.

"So where's my _real _present then?" Fenris chuckled darkly, his eyes darkening with desire.

"You have it around your neck," Hawke pointed out, lifting the fang that was on his neck with her forefinger.

Fenris frowned.

"But you mentioned-"

"Oh did I say that? It must have escaped my mind…I've completely forgotten what it was I was going to give you," Hawke purred, looking up into Fenris' eyes with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

He could not take it anymore, she had teased him for long enough. Three years of constant teasing and flirting had pushed him to the limit. Fenris grabbed Hawke's forearms and slammed her against the wall, his lanky body pressed against her curvaceous one.

"Fenris, I-"

Before Hawke could finish, Fenris' lips crashed against hers in an explosion of passion and desperation. She gasped, opening her mouth slightly and felt his tongue possessively take control of her mouth, tangling his tongue with her own. Her knees weakened and she felt herself melt into his arms, almost collapsing from the sheer power of his dominating demeanour.

Fenris growled as Hawke attempted to take control of his tongue, but failing miserably. His hand made its way to her throat, holding it gently as he turned her head roughly to one side and bit down at the pulse between her neck and her shoulder, causing her to let out a pleasured moan. He intended to leave his mark on her so he sucked hard on the bite he had left, causing a huge bruise to form there.

"Fenris!"

His name to her lips was a bittersweet melody to him, which made his desire grow more intense for _his _Hawke. He lifted both of her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, exchanging passionate kisses along the way.

* * *

Hawke pushed the door behind her and locked it, Fenris perched on the edge of Hawke's bed, watching her possessively with desire as she turned the key in the lock and threw it to one side. She turned to the elf and smiled seductively before slowly walking towards him, her hips swaying.

With her back turned, she stood in front of him and began to slowly take off her dress. But Fenris was having none of that. He grabbed a surprised Hawke and slammed her down onto the bed, pinning her hands above her head as dominated her.

"You're _mine_,Hawke."

"I always have been."

To this, Fenris growled, causing waves of pleasure flow through her body. She could feel her desire grow in-between her legs as she rubbed her thighs together, trying to not let the elf have complete control over her. Oh how she proved herself wrong.

Without a moment's notice, Fenris ripped off Hawke's clothing, tearing the dress in two as he used his brute strength to get to his goal before making swift moves to remove his own clothing. Luckily, he had chosen to just wear leggings and a loose shirt this evening, otherwise his armour would take far too much time to remove.

He took what felt like moments to marvel the sight below him, Hawke's huge, bountiful breasts bounced when he removed her breast-band, milky white melons with perky, pink nipples which hardened in the sudden change of temperature. Fenris licked his lips, staring at her breasts before taking one of the nipples in his mouth, biting and sucking on it hard whilst he tweaked the other with his thumb and forefinger. Hawke gasped and moaned beneath him, her hands tangling into his white hair. Moss-green eyes met emerald ones as they looked into each other's eyes; his mouth still around her breast before it met her lips, kissing her with such tenderness and care, which was completely out of character for Fenris.

"You're beautiful, Hawke."

She smiled at him, speechless with eyes darkened with desire. Hawke needed him _now_, more than ever.

Fenris placed his hand gently on her cheek before sliding it down her body, her skin like white velvet, and stopped in-between her legs. Skilled fingers explored the outside of her sex, her moans with pleasure filling his ears as he implanted the sound into his mind, wanting to never forget these moments. Slowly, his forefinger entered her, causing Hawke to whimper as he pumped his finger inside of her, quickly adding his middle finger as he quickened his pace whilst gently biting a nipple on one of her breasts. Her screams and moans filled the room as he teased her sex, rubbing her nub with his thumb in an attempt to bring her to her climax.

"Fenris!" she cried out his name as she tightened around his fingers and with one deep pump from his fingers, Hawke reached her climax as waves of pleasure flushed through her, hips bucking at the sheer power of her orgasm and she gripped the bed sheets tightly, her knuckles going white.

After her climax subsided, Fenris quickly cleaned his fingers with his tongue, savouring her flavour before wrapping her legs around his waist, his already eager length throbbing in desperation to claim what he had desired for all these years, since the moment he first met her.

With a deep and hard thrust, he thrusted his length into Hawke's sex hard, causing her to scream his name with pure pleasure and for him to growl. Her eyes glazed over and her back arched at the sheer power of his thrust.

Every thrust brought her to a new height in pleasure, his possessiveness and domination increasing her desire as he laid bites across her shoulders and chest, leaving marks as Fenris continued to pound her sex as hard and fast as he could, going as deep as he can in order to completely join their bodies together. Forever he hoped.

Her fingernails dug deep into his back and her toes curled, her sex tightened against his length as she was shortly brought to yet another climax, completely losing all self-control around Fenris.

"Oh Maker…Take me…Fenris…Please…"

But instead, he flipped Hawke over so that she was lying on her stomach. Fenris grabbed Hawke's hips and forced her onto her hands and knees, slamming his length deep into her sex once more, leaning into her as he whispered into her ear:

"You're going to cum for me when I tell you to," He growled, nibbling her ear as his pace quickened, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the entire room with a mixture of screams and moans from Hawke, and growls from Fenris.

Hawke nodded, her eyes dilated until only a thin band of green circled her pupils. At this, Fenris pulled Hawke's hair back, causing her to whimper in pleasurable pain as he continued to thrust his length deep inside of her, bringing himself close to his limit.

Fenris growled and whispered into her ear, "Cum for me," and at that instant, Hawke screamed his name as she tightened and her orgasm rushed through her like molten lava, causing Fenris to growl her name before he spilled his seed deep inside of her, shaking and covering Hawke's back in gentle kisses.

"I love you, Hawke."

"As I you, Fenris."


	4. Surprises

**Let the fluff commence!**

* * *

The cold winter air hit Varric's cheeks; he thanked the cold air since to disguise his nervousness as he started to shake beside to tall elf that was standing beside him. Merrill was skipping along with all her presents in her arms, dropping some of them on her way but hastily.

The dwarf loved her obsession with nature, how she instinctively cared for her friends and her surroundings. Sure, she was a little naïve and didn't know _anything _about how to live outside the Dalish clan, but she was adorable. _His _one and only Daisy.

Merrill attempted to unlock the door to her shack in the Alienage, her hands still full of stuff.

"Let me carry that stuff for you, Daisy," Varric smiled, taking the presents from the grinning elf before carrying them in for her and laid them gently on the table.

Merrill lit the fire before trying to find a place for each and every one of the presents, humming away an elven song that was in her head. _By the Maker she had a singing voice_.

Varric remembers the only one time she heard her true singing voice when he had burst into tears and his true emotions flowed when he once visited Merrill after killing his own brother. He confided in Merrill, she understood him and held him close to her, resting her head on top of his whilst quietly singing an elven lullaby that the Keeper had taught her.

"Would you like something to drink? I have…water," Merrill smiled, trying to make her guest feel comfortable.

"It's quite alright Daisy, don't worry yourself about me. Oh and here," Varric handed Merrill a small black box, "Happy Gifts-Giving."

Merrill's eyes widened and she gasped as she opened the contents of the box. Amongst the red silk, an extremely intricate ironbark bracelet laid in the box's deep red depths. The elf took out the delicate bracelet; the ironbark formed what looked like small vines interwoven with halla hair. Amongst the ironbark vines, small emerald and diamonds carved into daises were settled amongst the bracelet.

"Varric this is, beau-ti-ful. I love it!" Merrill squealed with delight and flung her arms around the blushing dwarf, who held her just as close as she was holding him.

"It's the least I could give you, Daisy."

"The _least_?" Merrill looked straight into Varric's eyes, her eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"You've stolen my heart, Merrill. I want you to keep it though, if you want it that is."

Suddenly, Merrill planted a gentle, loving kiss on Varric's lips.

"But Varric, why are you still alive? If I had stolen your heart, you would be heartless and-"

Varric chuckled, "Never change, Daisy."


End file.
